Hard To Hold On
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: Another of my Song/Stories this time a Shadow X Rouge. Rather dark on occasion but it has a good ending i swear. Hope you enjoy and review. OneShot!


Hard to hold on.

A soft wind blew across the quills of an ebony and crimson hedgehog.

"Rouge, you know it's not polite to spy on people"

The ivory bat glided softly down next to Shadow.

"How did you know I was there?"

Shadow looked towards Rouge before pointing out the window.

"We're on The Ark, which as you know is in space. So what could possibly have the ability to get up here, cause a wind, and somehow find me in the massive space station."

Rouge simply folded her arms at his explanation.

"Well if you had said where you were going before you left I wouldn't of had to follow you."

Shadow cast her another glance before returning to look out at the planet below.

"That's hardly a justification to follow me."

Rouge just glared at Shadow for a moment before turning and heading for the door.

"The second anyone bothers to care about you you just go and push them away. Just what is wrong with you Shadow? You never let anyone in, no matter how much people are there for you just wont let them in."

Rouge had just gotten to the door by the time she had finished her little rant.

The doors slid open just like always and Rouge walked through letting them slide shut in her wake.

A small flash of blue popped into the hallway a few feet away but Rouge just turned away and kept walking.

"I have my reasons Rouge"

Rouge stopped but didn't bother turning around.

"You have your reasons. Your reasons, what makes it just fine to ignore those trying to help you. I can't see how anyone like you could possibly be The Ultimate Life Form."

Shadow disappeared in another flash of light.

Rouge glanced back over her shoulder before continuing down the hall.

"Is that what you want, for me to explain?"

Rouge continued down the hall to the next corridor and turned to face Shadow as he stood at the crossing.

"No shadow, what I want is something you don't care about"

Rouge stormed off while heading for the transport hub.

"Shadow don't you dare keep chasing me"

A flash of light came from the next corridor down before a second one flashed right in front of her.

"Rouge I do care, you have been there when I needed you and I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't."

Rouge stood there stunned.

"You, you apologized for something?"

Shadow grabbed Rouge by the arms and held her there for a while.

"Sorry for so much, I wish I could explain."

Leaning forward Shadow kissed Rouge deeply.

Rouged raised a hand to smack him and Shadow braced for the impact.

The hand sped towards his face and Shadow knew what would come but he kept on kissing her.

Rouges hand stopped mere inches from his face before moving to the back of his head.

Pulling him closer Rouge deepened the embrace with the ebony and crimson hedgehog.

(…)

"I'm so sorry Rouge"

Shadow chaos controlled both of them from The Ark and back down to the planet.

Both now stood out in the night air, on some rocky small island.

"Maria and I would always look down and wonder, what would it be like to look up up at the stars for a change, instead of down at the planet. Just to be on it and be able to look out."

Rouge was still in his arms as she found herself looking not out at the stars as he was but into the crimson orbs of his.

"I owe you an explanation I guess, for why I've seemed so cold."

"Shadow..."

Shadow released his grip on Rouge and turned from her.

"Everyone I knew, everyone that was ever dear to me, died over fifty years ago. It's impossible for anyone else to know the pain I live with, all those memories of happy times... just turn sour."

"Shadow I..."

"For those reasons I always turned away, not wanting more pain."

Rouge bit her lip for a minute before turning Shadow back to face her.

"Shadow, listen carefully, I will be here for you, I want to help you through it. Please just let me be there."

Shadow turned his head from Rouge before he would answer.

"You don't understand... I can't... The reason I can't do that... is I care about you too much Rouge."

Rouge was shocked, had Shadow actually just said he cared about her?

"I'm sorry Rouge but, I just can't care about another"

Shadow hung his head as he faced away from her.

Shadow was about to chaos control them both away when a burning pain erupted across his face.

"Dammit Shadow thats not good enough."

Rouge's hand had connected with Shadows face as she yelled at him.

Shadow and Rouge disappeared in a flash of light as chaos control activated.

Both were now back on The Ark.

"Will you stop that! Enough with the teleporting without warning."

Shadow broke from her grasp and walked silently towards the window.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form. I will never age, never get sick, never be able to... love."

Rouge placed her hand on his shoulder but Shadow's face stayed looking out the window.

"Every time I try, they die, they suffer, they are left alone... and I must go on. It is too cruel to care Rouge... Do you understand?"

Rouge moved closer to Shadow until he had to look at her.

"Dammit Shadow"

"Rouge"

Shadow would utter that single word before his entire world was shattered.

Moving forward Rouge pressed her lips against his.

The soft flesh pressed against one another and both were consumed in waves of pleasure.

Shadow returned the kiss with passion aflame.

"Rouge..."

"Yes?"

The two stood with only the smallest space between them.

"I'm going to explain everything, Please don't interrupt cause I don't want to repeat it."

Rouge nodded in understanding as Shadow began to look her straight in the eye.

(…)

Shadow breathed in deeply before opening his mouth and surprising Rouge.

Shadow was... singing? Wait, what, Rouge could hardly believe her ears.

( )

"I've been around for, far too long, to see the life I've lead.

It makes me sick to, think of, all the bad things in my head.

My life is, more confusing, then most would care to think.

My life is, more tortured, then most would care to think.

( )

It's hard to, imagine, the things that i've been through, the things that I have done.

Its' hard to, imagine, the torment I live with, the the torment of being the one.

It's hard to, let go, let things pass you by, and not lose yourself.

It's hard to, let go, as the ones you love die, yet you know nothing else.

( )

The world will, forsaken, the ones that it holds dear.

Time will, corrupt us, till the pain we can't bear.

Our shadows, are our lives, having no meaning but being there.

Our shadows, do mock us, moving without incident as our hearts tear.

( )

It's hard to, imagine, my life without you, but I know it will come one day.

It's hard to, imagine, the cold of this world, yet the warmth never has its' say.

It's hard to let go, let time just move on.

It's hard to let go, but even harder to hold on."

Shadow finished his song on a note so soft even Rouge had trouble hearing him.

"Shadow..."

"I love you Rouge..."

Rouge was dumbfounded.

First, Shadow had confessed he had feelings for her.

Then he had talked about how he couldn't be with her.

After that he had done an entire song about how he felt.

Now, after all that, Shadow said he loved her.

"Shadow..."

Rouge kissed him again, with more passion then ever before.

Every part of Shadow's body seemed to go numb except for where Rouge's body touched his.

A bolt of lightning seemed to race across his heart with every beat sending shocks to and from the areas that weren't numb.

Air was unimportant and his lungs didn't bother protesting otherwise.

A subtle change came and both pairs of lips parted allowing the owners short gasping breaths.

Rouge was panting nearly as hard as Shadow as she braced herself against the wall.

Shadow pulled himself closer to Rouge and did his best to look into his eyes.

Rouge and his eyes connected and both went on silently panting for a bit.

"Rouge, it's so hard to hold on..."

Rouge pulled Shadow closer till their lips were so close it was as if it they were teasing each other.

"But I will, for you Rouge, I will hold on."

(…)

This story has been rather sad and depressing despite the romantic undertone I tried adding.

I tried hard to keep Shadow in character but I can't help but feel that at certain parts were a bit on the Emo side.

I know it was a rather confusing read for a few people and I found my self more than once ready to hit the delete button but I felt like I needed to finish this.

Either way, it is just another story, love it or hate it, it is just that a story... I hope you have enjoyed it.

Good night, Live life, and Hold on no matter how hard it seems.

--- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


End file.
